1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to xenon arc lamps, and in particular to 400W arc lamps with threaded heatsink studs that can alternatively be retrofitted to conventional clamp-on heatsinks with the use of an adapter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The arc lamp industry is like other markets in that there is a constant demand for higher levels of performance while at the same time the market insists that new products must fit into the existing sockets and not require a whole new investment. Conventional 300W xenon short-arc lamps, e.g., Perkin-Elmer CERMAX xenon lamps, generate a lot of heat that must be removed efficiently. A typical 300W arc lamp is clamped at its anode base by a 3.0″×3.25″×1.25″ finned aluminum heatsink with a forced air flow.